


Blue like the Ocean

by Lovngher



Series: Come home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve doesn’t go to the army, Steve is a little tease, Sub Steve Rogers, soft, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher
Summary: Steve has a surprise for Bucky on the day before he gets drafted into war and makes him absolutely crazy with him. But James also has a surprise for the scrawny male he so badly adores.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Come home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Blue like the Ocean

_Shit_ . 

That was the only thing that went through the head of James Buchanan Barnes when he entered his bedroom. 

Kneeling on his bed was none other than Steve Rogers, in the most beautiful way the brown haired male could picture and this definitely was a new fantasy. 

Steve Rogers was a scrawny, small male, who fit in the description of a twink perfectly. And he knew that. He knew that he could drive all the closeted gay men in Brooklyn crazy with his puppy dog eyes and his slim body. And he loved it. But he never wanted anyone other than his boyfriend since Highschool, James or Bucky, as he called him. James was too formal for his liking, so he had given him the nickname one day. 

James and him were a happy couple, except for the fact that they had to hide it. It was the 1940s after all and homosexual relationships were still illegal and heavily frowned upon. Additionally, James had to leave for the army soon, which started tearing at their relationship. They had fought a lot, mostly because James had hidden the fact he was leaving soon. The last two weeks had been extremely nerve wracking. Steve was a very disease-stricken person, always had been. His mother had looked after him and after her death, James looked after him. But since he was leaving aswell, Steve was a bit scared. Not only for him, but also for his boyfriend, who he adored and did not want to lose. So Steve decided to do something special for the day before James's Draft. A week earlier he had started gathering everything, starting off with a few presents and the recipe of his favourite cake, which he thankfully got from James's Mother, Winifred. Since Steve was too sick to work somewhere and James wouldn’t be there anymore to pay for their rent, he had decided to move to the Barnes family and take care of his boyfriends family. 

When the day had finally arrived, Steve stood up early. Very early. He wanted everything to be perfect, for James to not worry about anything on his last day. So he stood up quietly, placing a haste kiss on the forehead of his boyfriend who immediately grabbed a pillow after Steve’s warmth had left his arms, making the scrawny male chuckle quietly. As quietly as he could, he made his way to their kitchen and started making James favorite breakfast: Pancakes with Chocolate Chips. Satisfied with his work and the heart-shaped pancakes, he placed it onto a tray alongside his own medicine, some orange juice, a cigarette and a coffee. He knew how his boyfriend liked to start the morning after all. He had learned that over the 6 years of dating and 3 years of living together. He had memorized his favorite songs, how he brushed his teeth, how he liked to stand up in the morning and his evening routine aswell. He had memorized how his hair would fall after a long day at work and how he acted, when he had a bad day. Steve was never quite the person to do much. His sickness was the fault of that. But Steve was okay with that. He liked to observe more than act, after all. But today was all about putting that observations to work. 

Steve took the tray into his hands, carefully quiet going into their bedroom and setting it on their nightstand before crawling over his boyfriend who was still fast asleep, now on his back. Gently, he started to kiss the others neck and up to his lips, kissing them when he was barely awake. “Wake, Sleeping Beauty.” He grinned and kissed the others cheek, using the nickname James had given him some time and hadn’t stopped using. Normally, Steve was the one to stay in bed and sleep longer. „Hmh. That’s my nickname for you. You don’t get to claim that, Baby.“, James grumbled but put his arms around Steve’s Torso, pulling him closer to him. „Why are you waking me so early? Today is my free day. I don’t have to wake up early.“ he complained. „You’ll see. I made you breakfast in bed.“ 

After James had Heard that and smelled the delicious pancakes his way too romantic boyfriend had made for him, he was sitting up as straight as a candle. With Steve leaning on his side, a sight he adored more than pancakes, he started eating, occasionally feeding the other some of the pancakes. Steve had started to complain after a while, since the pancakes had been for games, not him. „You need to eat too, Steve.“ was the only comment the other had given off and Steve had decided not to argue with that. James had always been very protective and concerned about Steve, after all he was in the hospital every second week. Steve couldn’t blame him. Not in the slightest bit. 

„Okay, any more surprises today or can I stay in bed with the most beautiful man in my life?“ James asked with a grin and the cigarette in his mouth, making Steve weak at his knees. „Sorry to disappoint, your mother is picking you up for lunch and Becca wanted to take you shopping.“ he chuckled and kissed the others hair softly, which was a thicker texture than his feathery, blond hair. „Alright. Anything else?“ he sighed, making Steve grin mischievously. „You’ll see.“ he said, making James look confused. 

And boy, did he see. When James Buchanan Barnes entered the bedroom, Steve was kneeling there. In satin lingerie, a beautiful baby blue and some lace patterns that looked hand stitched and his Sergeant hat. It was the most breathtaking thing the newly made Sergeant had ever seen. „You will be the death of me some day.“ he whispered before dropping everything so he could kiss his boyfriend, who was grinning in the same mischievous manner as the morning of the day. Before James could kiss him, he stopped it. „There are rules tonight, Mr. Sergeant.“ he whispered. „Rule Number One, you don’t get to touch me until I say it. Rule Number Two is that you let me do what I want until I let you. And last and most importantly, Rule number Three, enjoy the show.“ he whispered into the others ear, dragging him to a chair by the loose tie around James Neck and sitting him down on the chair. Then he went to grab another tie and tied up James Hands behind the chair as firmly as he could, which wasn’t too firm as Steve didn’t have a lot of strength. Afterwards he turned on the radio, glad that music was playing and nobody was talking. 

And then, James Buchanan Barnes died. Or at least that’s what he thought. Because Steve, his innocent seeming Steve, started  _**stripping** _ .  
And not just stripping, he started to do a lapdance on his lap. And it drove him more than crazy. Only in the pastel blue panties that barely hid Steve’s own erection, which really was small in comparison to James’s, he was driving him crazy. 

„You’re allowed to touch me now.“ were the words, that made the taller one break out of his tie immediately and for once in his life, he was glad that Steve was the scrawny twink he was. Not able to control himself anymore, he picked the blonde male up by his perfectly round ass and nearly slammed him into the bed, quickly crawling over him like a predator hunting it’s pray. And Steve found the sight incredibly arousing. 

„So you thought you could just tease me like that without consequences? Not making me touch you or do whatever I want with you? Baby, i thought we had clarified who’s in charge here.“ Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, in the dominant tone that made Steve weak to his knees. Steve, who knew all of the others weaknesses decided to pull out his biggest trump card: his puppy dog eyes. He knew how much Bucky loved it and how crazy it drove him. But today, that didn’t have the effect on him and he only earned a shaky breath and a scolding look from the dominant. „Save those puppy dogs for later, babydoll. You‘ll be needing them.“ 

Steve was intrigued by the threatening words. But Bucky had been right. He did need to save it, especially if he wanted the other to have a good night with him. „Rules have changed now. I’m the sergeant after all.“ were the words he had least expected from the taller male. „Rule One, I’m allowed to do whatever I want with you. Rule Two, you’ll address me as Sir and Rule Three, You safeword whenever it gets too much or you feel an asthma attack.“ he explained and Steve nodded immediately, melting about the fact that his boyfriend thought about his safety and health even though he was strict and definitely in the mood. But Bucky has always been like that. 

Steve and his health had always been his top priority. And Steve knew that. But he couldn’t help but be incredibly grateful that it was that way, no matter the circumstances. 

And before Steve could say the others name after snapping out of his trance, he was now tied to the bedpost with, a way firmer, tie grip. Bucky’s lips latched onto his sensitive skin and kissed every part of his body gently, before biting into his sensitive spots. Hard. It made Steve squeal in lust and pain. Bucky had obviously taken the opportunity to tease his scrawny boyfriend back. Using his teeth, the last bit off fabric on Steve’s body also left him, making him overwhelmingly vulnerable for his boyfriend, who was still in full clothing. If they hadn’t been together for 6 years and Steve wouldn’t trust Bucky with his life, he would have safe worded by now. But Bucky was special. 

Blue eyes met his own and Bucky seemed to get the note, taking off his shirt, which made Steve a bit more relaxed. Warm lips were attached to his neck shortly after again. „You know, most of the gay men in Brooklyn would kill to be able to see you the way I’m allowed to see the most beautiful boy on the planet. I see how they look at you, Pumpkin. And I’m not very fond of it.“ Bucky growled into his ear, both hands firm on his incredibly slim hip. „I’m sorry, Sir.“ Steve whispered shakily, looking at him innocently. 

Steve Rogers was a lot of things. But innocent was not one of them. He was far away from that. He was a tease who liked to be praised more than anything and he got that with Bucky. Bucky knew how to handle him. 

Not too rough but also firm, that was the speed both of them liked the most. Occasionally, Bucky would throw in more just praises, he got soft around Steve. He liked to call him petnames and cuddle him, especially after an intense scene, which Bucky wasn’t looking for today. It was his last night and he wanted it to be extra special, wanted to show Steve how much he loved him so he could feel it in the next weeks aswell, maybe even years. He’d be able to come home for Christmas and visit his family and Steve, if he survived the cold winter days. Winter was always the roughest for Steve, seeing as he was tied to bed nearly whole winter. And not In the good kind of way, like right now. Steve broke out of his thinking, not wanting to miss their intimate, special moments. 

Very slowly the male with the chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes that made the ladies weak too their knees, who Steve was jealous of because he knew they were allowed to show their swooning over His Bucky, peeled off his trousers which had definitely grown too tight for him. Excited he crawled over Steve again, kissing him desperately but with love tinted into it and also managed to kick off his underwear, making both men naked. Steve adored Buckys muscles, desperately wanting to stroke them and show him much he loved them. Especially his arm muscles were able to make him want to kneel in front of Bucky. A small, desperate whimper was released out of the smaller ones mouth. „What’s wrong, Love? Are you so desperate?“ Bucky grinned at him and asked him in a mocking tone, making him nod quickly. „What do you want?“ 

Steve looked at him desperate and a bit ashamed. Bucky knew he wasn’t able to talk directly about it and he expected an answer. Shit. „I wanna..“ he started, turning fire red. „I want to suck you off.. please?“ he asked obediently, every ounce of his teasing demeanor gone. Bucky smiled lovingly. „Good boy.“ he whispered and gently released the restraints. Steve, now in his headspace dropped to his knees in front of the bed almost immediately and Bucky quickly pulled him up, putting a pillow under his knees. „Stevie, you know you can’t kneel without something soft underneath.“ he whispered lovingly and afterwards kissed the others forehead before he sat down so Steve could access his erection. 

And when he did, it was the best feeling in the whole wide world. Steve did it with so much love and care and looked up at Bucky with those damn puppy eyes, that drove him absolutely crazy. Steve knew that, especially because Bucky gripped at his hair and had started moaning his name and praising him, making him do even better at satisfying his boyfriend. He was just about to gently suck the others tip when he was pulled away. „I don’t want to cum yet, pumpkin.“ 

And even though Steve was sad and had whined quietly about the loss of the feeling, he had to smile. Bucky just had that effect on him. Especially because he put the sweetest petnames in sentences. Most submissive people wanted a dominant that was hard and firm. Steve was the complete opposite. He was content with his soft dominant who loved to praise him and give him petnames. It was all he ever wanted. 

Steve was tossed onto the bed gently again and the warmth that Bucky radiated disappeared for a second, while the other was looking for the lube. When it returned, Steve sighed happily, pulling his boyfriend back into a kiss. The next 3 hours was full of them making out and having sex, Steve having multiple orgasms during it.By the time they had finished, both were completely tired and would be able to sleep restlessly. But James Buchanan Barnes had other plans. 

He had also planned a surprise that night. After he had taken care of Steve’s subdrop and told him how beautiful he was and how proud he was while he let in a bath for both of them and put Steve into it first, he went to get something. 

And he returned with a thing Steve thought he’d never see in his hands because it was impossible for them: a Ringbox. Bucky sat down behind Steve, pulling him close to his chest as he looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

„Stevie.. we’ve been together for 6 years now and everyday I just adore and love you even more. I know we can’t.. do this officially. Sadly. Because the world is cruel and doesn’t know what real love looks like. But I want to ask you this, as a promise that I want a future with you. We don’t need a ceremony or anything big, just knowing it for us both is enough. We’ve gone through so much and I want to grow old with you. Steven Grant Rogers, would you do me the honor to be my husband and my forever love?“ he whispered into his ear, opening the ringbox when Steve nodded hastily, already crying from happiness. 

He took the ring out, putting it on Steve’s slim finger and it had been hard to find a ring In Steve’s size, that was sure. But when Steve saw it, he immediately fell in love. 

It was a gold ring and engraved on it’s side was the most meaningful quote for the two. 

_Till the end of the line. S+J_


End file.
